1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to fool-proofing technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting fool-proofing functions of operations using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacturing of a product, an error in one of the manufacturing process operation may result in a serious loss, for example, delaying a manufacturing schedule of the product or affecting the safety of an operator. In order to reduce rates of error, a fool-proofing function executed by an electronic device is applied in the operation. However, most fool-proofing function usually increases the time to accomplish the operation. For example, such fool-proofing function as inputting password twice to confirm the operation, or confirming the operation by using two different operators. Furthermore, if the skill level of each operator is different such as, when a skilled operator and an unskilled operator use the same fool-proofing function, time may be wasted and the operation will not have a high efficiency. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.